User blog:Adimar- Co Alpha/The Stories Of Aztec, United, and Journey.
A Z T E C ' S - S T O R Y - C H A R A C T E R S Bengal tiger by riixon-d5boe9s.png|''Aztec'' golden_tabby_tiger_by_silverdeni-d5s1qow.jpg|''His Loving Mother, Hope.'' d8ec14049ce66cfacafac52d8b961b97.jpg|''His Rugged Father, Marco.'' 2528329481_c9683470b9_o.jpg|''His Loving Brother, United.'' 59f3dc22f202e7885320f30f5c251b02.jpg|''His Neice, Mia'' 7c0aeeb8bfd38aaf73658c6b7c388010.jpg|''His Nephew, Spirit'' golden-tabby-bengal-tiger-bill-dodsworth.jpg|''His Other Neice, Basil'' 174.jpg|''The DumbAss Lion Cub He Was Reascued With (Alfie)'' Blonde-Favim.com-1921888.jpg|''Belle, The Girl That Saved Him'' -- The Tearing At the crack of lightning, and the rumble of thunder, a man with a whip ripped two young cubs from their Mother. The female Golden Tabby Tiger let out a yowl of pain as her two cubs where taken from her. While the Cub's mother was snarling at the men, standing over his Mate. The man cracked his whip, but that only angered the large male even more. Before the brute could do anything, the man carried his two cubs out, slamming the door closed behind him. The man carried the two cubs to a room where people where lined up for pictures. Both Cub's where about a week old, so they where clearly not old enough to be without their Mother. The Smaller of the two cubs was forced to sit in an old womans lap. Due to him being forced to sit there, of course he didnt want to, so he clawed and scratched the woman, causing her to have rather deep scratches. The woman screamed, causing a worker of the Road Side Zoo to come over and grab the cub. The Worker flung the cub against the wall, then went over and hit the cub multiple times, dominantly repeating "No!" The cub was then brought to the next person in line, a little dirty-blonde headed girl. The Girl had come here undercover with her brother, Heath. But since the girl was only 9, she couldn't do anything to help at the moment. She now had both cubs sitting with her, one with the name-tag 'Aztec'(the smaller one), and 'United'. The Girl kissed both of their heads, whispering,"Don't worry. Once im older, i'll get you guys out of here." Though the Cubs didn't really understand what the Girl was saying, they thought it must be something good. The Reascue "Hand's against the wall!" A man shouted to the Road Side Zoo Workers. A rather familar girl walked over to Aztec. "I told you i'd be back." The Girl smiled, motioning for the tiger to follow. Aztec looked behind him, glad to see people also reascuing his family members. The girl loaded him and his family into a large trailer, where she sat with them in a chair by a large window. "You guys'll be safe now." Aztec walked over to the girl, and set his head in her lap, his eyes bright with gratitude. "I'm glad i got you guys out." Belle, the girl, smiled. A small lion cub bounced over to Aztec. "Hi! I saw you where we where in our dirty cages! I'm Alfie!" Aztec hissed. "Nice to meet you.. Alife.. I'm Aztec.." Category:Blog posts